skyratesfandomcom-20200216-history
Skyrates Olympics/Rules
Olympic Rules by phil General The first-ever Skyrate Olympics will run from 10/27/2008 until 11/3/2008. All active players are welcome to compete for fun, for bragging rights, and even for real-world prizes! We have at least one special developer-only Skyrates 2 shirt left, and will give it to the pilot with the highest medal count. This is a special shirt I've been saving; it's black (dev faction color) with an attractive design on it. I'm not sure if others like it will ever be sold. There will be five events, described below. Each of those 5 events will have 3 divisions, divided so that as many people as possible can meaningfully compete—just because you aren't in a triple-kitted Mantis doesn't mean there isn't an event for you! Divisions are based on real plane stats like speed, range, etc. You may upgrade your plane however you would like before or during the competition. However, each Skyrate will qualify for (at most) one division in each event, and it will be the highest division you qualified for at any point during the week. So don't fly around all week in an Ingersoll and then sell it on the last day for a junker and think that you'll dominate the low divisions. I'm onto you. Crew, skills, and so on do not factor into olympic divisions. Upgrades, however, do; where divisions are based on range, that's the range of your upgraded plane. This should be listed on your 'craft' tab. Alts: you may compete in the Olympics with alts, however any prizes will be given based on the performance of individual characters. So it's better to use one character and compete in as many events as possible! Events Marathon The Marathon hearkens back to my earliest days in Skyrates, when the action queue didn't exist. I was pretty competitive then, and would get a leg up by modifying my sleep patterns to keep my plane in the air. This event will count the maximum number of touches between the skylands Leng and Valvia. You may land elsewhere while you do this, but you must touch each of these 2 in alternating sequence. I hope that this event is won by someone dedicated enough to persist at it, instead of someone with the fastest plane: we'll see! Your score in the Marathon event is simply the number of times you have flown between Leng and Valvia. Your division is 1 if your plane goes slower than 300 kph, upgraded; 2 if it's between 300 and 700; 3 if it's 701 or more. Great Hunt The Great Hunt was an event held on its own more than a year ago. Burrito Loco was one of the winners of that, and defended his title in an informal challenge with Stone Cold some time ago. He enters the competition as the clear favorite. Can you take it from him? The Great Hunt doesn't actually care if you hunt for real; the script looks for combats during a time when you're flying from Tortuga, and when you land there again. If you land anywhere other than Tortuga, it won't count. I'm pretty sure that an actual hunt is the best way to maximize levels of victory, but if you'd rather use waypoints, feel free. Just don't land anywhere else. Your score in the Great Hunt is the sum of the levels of all the combats you won manually during a single hunt. Only each person's best score is counted; you can't win multiple medals in the same event. Your division in the Great Hunt is determined by the longest Hunt you attempt: less than 1 hour is division 1, 1-2 hours is division 2, more than 2 hours is division 3. Biathlon The biathlon is a race between 2 skylands, which vary by division. Your score is measured as the time it takes you to fly between them, minus a bonus for each level of victorious combat, plus a penalty for losses. In this event, the low score wins. You may fly in either direction. You may land wherever you like during a biathlon attempt. Note: This is currently under discussion. A final decision will be made by midnight CST on 10/27/2008, which is also when I will attempt to get the combats counting properly. Your score in the Biathlon is the number of minutes your trip takes, minus 3 minutes for every manual win, plus 1 minutes for every flee, plus 5 for every bribe, plus 10 for every loss. Your division is as follows: If you have range You are in division Skyland 1 Skyland 2 < 1000 1 Earthbreach Steppe 1000 - 1999 2 Kadath Alpha 1 2000+ 3 Grottopolis Uurwerk Treasure Hunt The Treasure hunt is so named after the old name for the "Unknown Wherebouts" Mission. This event is scored by how many of those missions you can complete during the Olympics. Pretty simple, right? The missions pay attention to your flight license when they choose your destination—if they are misleading with regards to the described target area, let us know please. Your score in the Treasure Hunt is the number of "Unknown Whereabouts" Missions that you accept and complete during the olympics. You must not accept the mission before the official start time. Your division in the Treasure Hunt is determined by your range: Division 1 is everyone with less than 1000km range, Division 2 is 1000-1999km, and division 3 is everyone else. Global Circuit A race to touch every skyland! The thrills, the glory, the picturesque sunsets! This event is won by the skyrate who touches a certain number of skylands the fastest. The number varies by division, described below. Combat is not factored in. Your score in the Global Circuit is the number of minutes it takes you to touch the following number of skylands for your division. (call that number N) You may take off and land at any skyland in any order; your score is the time you took off from skyland 1 until the time you land on your Nth unique skyland. (The skyland you took off from is skyland #1, not #0) Your division is as follows: If you have range You are in division Number of Skylands to touch < 1000 1 14 1000 - 1999 2 26 2000+ 3 38 Schedule The Olympics will run for one week, from 12:01 Central Daylight Time (GMT -5 Hours) on October 27, to 12:01 Central Standard Time (GMT -6 Hours) on November 3. Sorry for the extra confusion, global Skyrates; daylight savings time is going to end for us Americans during that week, adding one extra hour to the intervening time. Good Luck, Have Fun! Category:History